Malfegor
|-|Human Guise= |-|Ahriman/Satan= |-|Malfegor= |-|True Malfegor= Malfegor is the Primordial Embodiment of Darkness, Evil, and Unholy and the twin brother of the Primordial Embodiment of Divinity, Lordship, and Transcendence, Radia. He is the creator of a race of beings that would be collectively be known as Demons. Malfegor rules the realm of Hell, from which he watches all of Creation from. Unlike his sister, Malfegor does not concern himself with the matters of the rest of Creation unless it directly involves him. Appearance As a Greater Primal, Malfegor lacks a true physical form. He is the infinite, featureless, Primordial Concept of Darkness and Unholy. He interacts with the rest of Creation through the use of Avatars. His avatar is usually that of a young man with dark hair and red eyes. He possesses a muscular figure and often times has two horns. In this form, he wears dark clothing, making him look like the archetypal dark lord. As Ahriman/Satan, his manifestation is that of a massive demon-dragon hybrid. His has large leathery bat-like wings and four arms with curved talons at the end. His lower half is reminiscent of that of a horse and has an extremely long tail. His horns are curved and give off the appearance of a crown. Personality Like his fellow Greater Primals, Malfegor does not care for the plight of lesser beings, even demons. He is an uncaring and cold god to both his worshippers and any demon who is not an Archdemon. Malfegor rarely manifests in Creation at all, only manifesting whenever Radia decides to manifest. He possesses some semblance of care as he is known to love his children as well as care for his siblings. Like his twin, Malfegor spends most of his time "sleeping", returning to his original formless self and allowing his consciousness to permeate and seep into all levels of Creation. Malfegor is more akin to an impersonal, unconscious force rather than an actual god. Powers and Statistics Tier: Varies with his Avatars, the strongest are 1-A | High 1-A Name: Malfegor, Ahriman, Demon King, The King of the Darkness Below Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Inapplicable; Manifests as Male Age: Inapplicable (Greater Primals exist beyond the concept of linear time and predate the Multiverse itself) Classification: God, Demon God, Greater Primal Embodiment, Quintessetial Embodiment of Darkness, Evil, and Unholy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1,3,5 and 10), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Malfegor embodies Darkness, Evil, and Unholy at all levels.), Transduality, Regeneration(True-Godly), Acausality (Type 5), Non-Corporeal, True Flight, Shapeshifting, Teleportation and Dimensional Travel, Dimensionless Existence (Type 2; Greater Primals transcend the notion of concepts as well as the very concepts of Time and Space, existing at the Apex of all Creation), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Large Size (Type 11), Telepathy, BFR, Portal Creation, Telekinesis, Darkness Manipulation (Is the original source of all Darkness and can control and manipulate it at its most base and conceptual level.), Unholy Manipulation, Aura, Magic, Forcefield Creation, Hellfire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation,Resurrection, Astral Projection/Dream Walking, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation (Likely Quantic Level; Scaled from other Greater Primals), Creation (Created the entire demonic race as well as Hell itself), Avatar Creation, and Weapon Manipulation, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Types 1,2, and 3), Extreme Resistance to Existence Erasure, Space-Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Death cannot claim him), Fate Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, and Void Manipulation, Immune to Soul Manipulation (Greater Primals do not have souls) Attack Potency: Varies with his Avatars, the strongest are Outerverse level (As a Greater Primal, he is vastly superior to his Archdemon children such as his daughter, Lilith, and his son, Baal, and other Lesser Primals such as Corona and Kairos. He is equal to his twin sister, Radia, whose very presence in her true form permeates all infinite levels of Creation. He created all Nine Circles of Hell. Each circle is increasingly larger than the previous one. For comparison, the First Circle compared to the Second Circle in size is the same as comparing a hydrogen molecule to an entire tree. He existed before the Multiverse as an unbound entity wholly transcendent of all concepts.) | High Outerverse Level (In his fullest form, Malfegor is the complete and utter embodiment of Unholy, Evil, and Darkness, encompassing even Zenith Space, the Apex of all Existence, in its complete Totality. Malfegor is the Unholy, the Darkness, and the Evil completely infecting and permeating as well as transcending all of Creation in its infinite Totality and its infinite hierarchies which transcend the infinite hierarchies below it as well as all metaphysical concepts which exist beyond those infinities. He is equal to Radia, Omega, and Alpha and is limited by Chronos, Sychos, and Kinese as well as the Creator.) Speed: Irrrelevant |'Omnipresent' within Hell Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Varies, his strongest avatars are Outerversal | High Outerversal Durability: Varies, the strongest are Outerverse level | High Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Varies, the strongest are Outerversal | High Outerversal Standard Equipment: Qlippoth Blades | None Notable Intelligence: Varies with his Avatars, though some are Nigh-Omniscience | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Avatars | Malfegor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Tier 1 Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Primordials Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Transdual Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Telepaths Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Omnipresent Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters Category:Cosmic Entities